wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Xenos
thumb|274px|Xenos przedstawieni w jednej z imperialnych ksiąg.Galaktyka Drogi Mlecznej nie jest zamieszkała wyłącznie przez ludzi i demony. Chociaż ludzie są najliczniejszym gatunkiem, a Chaos stanowi obecnie najsilniejszą frakcję nie oznacza to wcale, że nie ma jakichś innych gatunków i frakcji. W galaktyce żyje niezliczona ilość ras i przez to życia rozumnego, jednego bardzo niebezpiecznego dla wszystkiego wokół, a w drugim przypadku przyjaźnie nastawionego. Rasy nie pochodzące od demonów ani ludzkości nazywane są pojęciem z Wysokiego Gotyku mianem Xenos. Jednak inaczej niż Najświętsze Imperium Człowieka czy jego Arcywróg Xenos, to jest obcy, nie są w żaden sposób zjednoczeni jako trzecia siła mogąca zaszkodzić tym dwóm dominiom. Są skłóceni - nie łączy iż żadna idea, interes czy religia - to po prostu rozmaite rasy, podzielone wewnętrznie jak Imperium i Chaos, jednak znacznie bardziej, ponieważ nie tworzą oni jednej rasy, a rzadko zdarzają się imperia mogące dorówać strefie Jego Świątobliwości czy Zgubnym Mocom. Powstanie Cicatrix Maledictum w wyniku 13. Czarnej Krucjaty doprowadziło do podzielenia wielu ras. Kilka z nich nawet, widząc w Imperium jedyną szansę na ratunek, sprzymierzyło się z nim, choć nie całkowicie. Dla wielu z nich nowe tysiąclecie oznacza nowy sposób na rozwój, lecz dla innych - poszukiwanie nowych rozwiązań. Obcy wiedzą jednak jedno - muszą się za wszelką cenę obronić zarówno przed niszczącym i polującym na nich Imperium jak i przed wypaczającym oraz niosącym śmierć i zniszczenie Arcywrogiem. Jednak istnieją równiez tacy Xenos, co popadli w kompletne szaleństwo, stając się nieświadomie narzędziem w rękach czterech bogów. Są też takie rasy, które korzystają z mocy Chaosu i które zostały zmienione przez Osnowę w istoty z najstraszniejszych koszmarów, jakie mogą się przyśnić ludziom. Historia Pierwsi thumb|278px|Przedwieczni tworzący rasy Galaktyki.Niewiele wiadomo o pierwszych rasach w Drodze Mlecznej. Dane odnośnie okresu określanego w imperialnej historiografii mianem Historii Starożytnej mówią o istnieniu tajemniczej, nieznanej ludziom rasy określanej mianem Przedwiecznych. Zgodnie z zapiskami zgromadzonymi przez najpotężniejsze w historii współczesnej supermocarstwo astralne Przedwieczni dali początek wielu rozmaitym rasom, między innymi Eldarom, Krorkom oraz przodkom dzisiejszych ludziKodeks: Nekroni (3-cia edycja), s. 9. Nie wiadomo jednak czy był to jeden gatunek, jak ma to miejsce w przypadku ludzi, czy też kombinat rasowy, jak w przypadku Orków. Nieważne jednak co by o nich mówić ich spuścizna jest widoczna do dziś. Według paleotechnologów z Adeptus Mechanicus oraz wojowników z eldarskich światostatków magnum opus tej rasy nazywa się Pajęczy Trakt. Ale Przedwieczni nie byli wkrótce sami w galaktyce. Napotkali oni wiele innych ras, które często pomagały im w budowie ich imperium. Wiele ras służyło im jako budowniczowie, żołnierze lub jeszcze inni. Wedle opowieści Eldarów Przedwieczni parokrotnie odwiedzali domy swoich tworów, jak miało to miejsce w ich przypadku, po czym zostawiali kilka niezwykle zaawansowanych budowli, dzięki którym mogli się uczyć niezwykle zaawansowanej technologii, a nawet psioniki. Aeldari zostali właśnie naznaczeni przez ten gatunek/kombinat gatunkowy jako rasa o potężnym potencjale psionicznym. Spokój nie trwał jednak długo. Do Drogi Mlecznej wkrótce przybyli Gwiezdni Bogowie, szerzej znani jako C'tan. Jeżeli wierzyć Mephet'ranowi to rasa ta wcale nie była przyjazna. Rozpoczęli niszczycielski atak, jednak najeźdźcy, którzy naprawdopodobniej nie pochodzili z naszej galaktyki. Naukowcy Imperium spekulują, iż przy takiej sile ataku jaką użyto nawet prosty Exterminatus wydaje się jedynie prostą eksplozją pocisku gdzieś na polu bitwy. Tak wybuchła jedna z najstraszliwszych w dziejach kosmosu wojna. Życie przeciwko śmierci, stwórcy naprzeciw niszczycielom, bogowie przeciw samozwańcom. Aż pewnego dnia wszystko miało się zmienić. Wojna w Niebiosach - ludobójstwo ras frame|Nekron na tabliczce poświęconej historii Biotransferu.Pewnego dnia, gdy C'tan walczyli z Przedwiecznymi strona przegrywająca konflikt nazwany już wtedy Wojną w Niebiosach, a byli to C'tan, odnaleźli rasę najwyraźniej nie powstałą dzięki pierwszym. Gatunek ten określał się mianem Nekrontyrów Młodzi względem dwóch zwaśnionych stron obcy pochodzili z nieprzyjaznej dla życia planety, która była smagana solarnymi wiatrami przynoszącymi zabójcze promieniowanie, natomiast życie przeciętnego przedstawiciela tej rasy było tak naprawdę chwilą krótszą niż życie przeciętnego człowieka w czasach wczesnej Ery TerryKodeks: Nekroni (5-ta edycja), s. 6-8. Nekrontyrzy od lat poszukiwali tylko jednej rzeczy - wiedzy. Dzięki niej chcieli podbić cały wszechświat. Ale nie posiadali tego, czego chcieli najbardziej - nieśmiertelności. Wiedzieli o wiecznym życiu Przedwiecznych. Kiedy Ci odmówili im tego daru, Triumwirat Nekrontyrów zerwał z nimi wszelkie kontakty i szukał pomocy w osiągnięciu swojego celu u innych ras. C'tan wiedzieli, że Nekrontyrzy będą idealnymi wojownikami. Oferta nieśmiertelności dla Nekrontyrów oraz dla ich przywódcy - Milczącego Króla - była dla nich w zasadzie przypieczętowaniem sojuszu. Tak oto C'tan zyskali wojowników i zaczęli się posilać energią swoich wrogów, natomiast Nekrontyrzy przejmowali całą technologię zdrajców. Nekrontyrzy zdołali zniszczyć potężne imperium, ale nie mogli wejść do Pajęczego Traktu. C'tan jednak umożliwili im to, w rezultacie czego Przedwieczni przestali istnieć. Co więcej oczekiwali nagrody. Ale nagroda była ich zgubą. Gwiezdni Bogowie zakpili ze swoich sojuszników, dając nowe ciała z Żywego Metalu, najwyższe kasty zmieniając w istoty wolne, rozkazujące i rozumne, natomiast niższe zmieniając w skorupy pozbawione kompletnie jakiejkolwiek iskry życia. Milczący Król, widząc do czego doprowadził, udał się na wygnanie. Nowa rasa, określająca siebie mianem Nekronów, wydała wojnę niegdysiejszym sojusznikom za zdradę jaką był BiotransferKodeks: Nekroni (5-ta edycja), s. 98-99. Konflikt był tak apokaliptyczny, iż zarówno niedobitki Przedwiecznych, jak i C'tan, zmieniając tych drugich w Odłamki, będące pokazem ich szczątkowej oraz bronią ostateczną na polu bitwy. Dwa imperia, dwie rasy thumb|260px|Jesteśmy panami galaktyki!Gdy Nekroni zgładzili swoich oponentów zauważyli, iż brak wroga zaczyna ich dzielić, a galaktyka jest zbyt wyniszczona Wojną w Niebiosach. Dlatego wydano decyzję, aby imperium nekrońskie podzielić na pomniejsze imperia, całą egzystencję zachować i oczekiwać aż galaktyka zostanie odbudowana. Tak oto rasa ta zapadła w Wielki Sen. Ale nie wiedzieli, że były rasy, które nie bały się zabijać śniących. O panowanie nad galaktyką sięgnęły dzieci Przedwiecznych. Krorkowie, będący ich głównymi wojownikami teraz pogrążyli się w anarchii i de-ewoluowali w dzisiejszych Orków. Niegdyś w miarę mądra rasa teraz jedyne co znała to wojna. Orkowie sięgnęli po galaktykę, walcząc z niezliczoną liczbą istnień i wywołując święte krucjaty zwane WAAAAGH!, a celem - zagłada wszystkiego, co stanie Orkoidom na drodze. Równocześnie pojawiła się rasa naznaczona przez pokonanych kosmitów. Znana jako Aeldari stali się strażnikami kosmosu. Jako starsza rasa postanowili walczyć z orkami gdziekolwiek by się oni nie znaleźli, a także zniszczyć tak wiele Światów Grobowców jak to tylko możliwe lub - jeśli zniszczenie nie wchodziło w grę - uśpić Nekronów na jak najdłuższy okres czasu, a najlepiej na zawsze. Podczas gdy Eldarzy walczyli z Orkami i polowali na śpiących Nekronów, zaś we wszechświecie swoje imperia zaczęły budować takie cywilizacje jak Jokaero, Slann czy Hrudowie budowali swoje potęgi, na horyzoncie zamajaczyło widmo o wiele większego niebezpieczeństwa. W trakcie swych wędrówek Eldarzy odkryli, że zagrożenie może przyjść nie tylko od wewnątrz galaktyki czy z innej, ale też przychodzi zagrożenie znacznie większe niż Orkowie czy Nekroni, kiedy w centrum kosmosu pojawiła się pierwsza w historii anomalia, dziś znana aż za dobrze. Obcy przypuścili zmasowany atak na placówki Aeldarich, pożerając również dusze dumnych wojowników. Przypominając istoty z pradawnych mitów Xenos nazwali tą rasę demonami i otoczyli nazwany przez siebie Wir Chaosu szczelnym kordonem, zaś zjawisko nazwali Burzą SpaczniImperial Armour, Volume 9 - Wojna o Badać - część 1, s. 8-10. Po tym wydarzeniu Droga Mleczna była podzielona na całą masę rozmaitych imperiów, z których najsilniejsze były dwa - Imperium Eldarów oraz Domeny Orków. Orkowie byli symbolem nieporządku, wiecznej wojny, anarchii, śmierci i zniszczenia. Eldarzy więc stali się symbolem porządku, harmonii, pokoju, życia i narodzin. Dla wielu ras wojny Orków z Eldarami stały się później - wedle hipotez Adeptus Mechanicus - podstawami do tworzenia wielu mitologii, przypominających staroterrańskie powieści o wielkiej wojnie aniołów z demonami lub bogów z nicością. Świt Terry thumb|266px|Ziemia, planeta mająca w przyszłości stać się domem najważniejszej z ras.Mijały milenia, a obcy nie zauważyli jednej z ras stworzonej przez Przedwiecznych. Rasy na odległej planecie położonej na południe od eldarskich światów macierzystych, a na zachód od Wiru Chaosu. Gatunek ten okazał się być mocno związany z kosmosem i Osnową, miał stać się w przyszłości rasą panów, jaka wprowadzi harmonię między wszystkimi oraz jaka będzie w stanie nie tylko stawić czoła demonom, ale nawet samym Mrocznym Bogom i prawdopodobnie zniszczyć ich raz na zawsze. Eldarzy nazwali ich Mon-keigh, co oznacza niemal wszystkie rasy nie należące do rodzaju eldarskiego. Ale wszechświat zapamiętał ich inaczej - jako ludzkość. Planetę którą zamieszkiwali - Ziemię - odwiedziła kiedyś najwyraźniej eldarska organizacja tytułowana mianem Kabały. Ci tajemniczy Xenos ujrzeli w ludziach coś wyjątkowego, czego nie mieli ani Orkowie, ani Eldarzy. Stało się jasne iż wpłyną na przyszłość. Około 8 tysięcy lat przed nastaniem pierwszego tysiąclecia według Imperialnego Systemu Datowania prastarzy ludzcy psionicy - szamani - odkryli, iż ich dusze nie powracają z Osnowy i że zostają pożarte przez nieznane im siły. Chaos odkrył ludzi i rozpoczął stawiać tam pierwsze kroki. W niektórych miejscach nawet pojawili się jeden bądź nawet dwóch demonicznych książąt. Szamani postanowili więc ratować ludzkość i poświęcili się w akcie rytualnego samobójstwa, aby poprzez zbiorowe samobójstwo stworzyć ze swoich dusz jedną potężną duszę, byt nieśmiertelny. I tak oto narodził się On. Narodzony w Anatolii pod nieznanym imieniem i nazwiskiem człowiek ten wkrótce stał się największym pogromcą demonów, jakie nazwały go anatemą. Strażnikiem rodzaju ludzkiego. Zbawicielem. Obrońcą słabych. Ten potężny i cudowny byt wyglądający jak zwykły człowiek miał pewnego dnia zjednoczyć ludzkość i zapewnić jej dominację nad wszechświatem. Odważni i zaradni ludzie szybko zaczęli uczyć się budowy miast i imperiów. Byt, który później przyjął miano Imperatora manipulował tak historią, aby jego rasa nie została zniszczona przez intrygi Chaosu. Stworzył grupę najbardziej lojalnych jego sprawie sprzymierzeńców, wśród których byli między innymi Wieczni. Eldarzy dostrzegli to, kim był Imperator i potajemnie go obserwowali. Wraz z początkiem M1 miał miejsce start Epoki Terry, która odznaczała się gwałtownym rozwojem ludzkości we wszystkich aspektach. Jednocześnie był to czas licznych wojen. Według najstarszych zapisków to właśnie wtedy powstała wiara, która później była podstawą dla Imperialnej Prawdy i Kultu. Imperator podróżował wśród ludzi, aż dowiedział się między 284.M1 a 305.M1, że na terenie niedaleko miasta Cyrena istnieje przerażający, prastary byt. Człowiek znany jako cesarz Dioklecjan poprosił do siebie do stołecznego miasta o nazwie Rzym przyszłego władcę ludzkości, którego poprosił jako najlepszego wojownika na świecie o zniszczenie tego zagrożenia. Wojownik ten zrobił to, choć z wielkim trudem, po czym wykorzystał swoje moce i przeniósł siebie oraz pokonaną bestię na Marsa, gdzie uwięził dziś określanego jako Smoka z Marsa w wielkim podziemnym labiryncie na wówczas czerwonej, jałowej i nieprzyjaznej dla życia planecieDo dziś stawia się wiele teorii co to mogło być. Adeptus Mechanicus przypuszczają iż mógł to być jakiś potężny demon. Niektórzy Eldarzy i Nekroni natomiast spekulują, że mógł to być jeden z legendarnych odłamków C'tan lub nawet cały C'tan, który uniknął wyrżnięcia w trakcie Wojny w Niebiosach.Mechanicum (powieść), s. 358-360. Później nastało drugie tysiąclecie. Miało ono być znacznie ważniejsze niż poprzednie. Podczas tak zwanej Epoki Stali pojawił się w Oksytanii, na zamku Albajensia, jeden z pierwszych zapamiętanych przez ludzkość demoniczny książę, którego nazwano później Zmordowanym Rycerzem (ang. Ragged Knight). Był to jeden z krwiopijców Khorne'a, który przelał krew w imię Tronu Czaszek. Aż ostatecznie zwolennicy Imperatora go pokonali. Dopiero wtedy zdali sobie sprawę z czym tak długo walczyli. Przyszły twórca Imperium Człowieka przysiął sobie iż znajdzie sposób aby powstrzymać Chaos przed całkowitym wypaczeniem jego rasy''Szpon Horusa'', rozdział IV, s. 41-55 (według pliku PDF). Przez następne lata, po wydarzeniach w postaci wojen albigeńskich i wielu innych walk ludzkość stanęła na nogi i od połowy tysiąclecia zaczął się jej niezrównany postęp. thumb|276px|Chaos - dzieło niegodziwości ludzkiej i przekleństwo dla Xenos.Ale ludzkość nie wiedziała co przypadkiem przez swoje waśnie, zarazy oraz żądzę wiedzy zrobiła galaktyce. Eldarzy wykryli potężny impuls psioniczny, który zagłuszył niemal wszystkich ich wróżbitów w galaktyce. To samo odczuły Dziwolongi Kosmicznych Orków oraz wiele innych ras. Aeldari zrobili rozpoznanie i odkryli źródło - Wir Chaosu. Wszyscy ruszyli sprawdzić co się stało. Dzieci Przedwiecznych z Beliala IV były przerażone, a powiedzieć że ogarnęła ich panika to za mało. Pierwszy impuls doprowadził do nowego rodzaju demona, czegoś czego nigdy wcześniej nie odkryto i z czym nikt nigdy się nie zetknął - przez ludzkie dusze, które trafiły do Immaterium powstał pierwszy w historii Bóg Chaosu. Pozytywne emocje wielu ras dotychczas tłumiły Osnowę, natomiast negatywne ją burzyły. Ludzkie emocje ostatecznie zlały się w jeden wspólny byt, a byt ten nazwany został przez wielu mianem Nurgle Pan Zarazy, bóg chorób, upadku i zniszczenia. Imperator również to odkrył i jako jedyny wiedział co się stało - Czarna Śmierć, jaka miała miejsce na Ziemi w 347-353.M2. Anatema wiedział z czym przyjdzie mu walczyć w przyszłości, dlatego dołożył wszelkich starań, by możliwie jak najmocniej osłabić swoich przyszłych wrogów. Wkrótce potem narodził się drugi z bogów: Khorne Władca Czaszek. Był to bóg walki, krwi, wojny i morderstw. Obcy przypuszczali, że to Orkowie ponoszą winę za jego powstanie. Ale Imperator znał prawdę - Zgubna Moc była ludzka, a przyczyną były Wojna Stuletnia i Krucjaty. Po pewnym czasie narodził się trzeci i ostatni z trójcy - Tzeentch Zmieniający Ścieżki. Tutaj Xenos pomyśleli, iż winę ponoszą Eldarzy, którzy przez swoją żądzę wiedzy stali się zaślepieni w taki sposób, iż nie zauważyli że stworzyli nowego boga Chaosu. Ale nie - to nie byli oni. Po raz kolejny Imperator wiedział co się stało - przyczyną przebudzenia boga zmian, fortuny, ewolucji, magii i manipulacji było najzwyczajniej w świecie poszukiwanie przez wszystkich życia wiecznego oraz kontroli nad zmianami, jak również dążenie psioników do jak największej potęgi''Battlefleet Gothic: Armada (2016). Ludzkość mknie do gwiazd Drugie tysiąclecie było ważne ze względu na fakt, iż to właśnie wtedy narodziły się podstawy obecnego Imperium. Kabała dalej opiekowała sie Terrą, wiele wskazuje na to, że Imperator wiedział o tym fakcie. W 914.M2 Ziemia wstrząsnął konflikt znany jako Pierwsza Wojna Światowa, zakończony w 918.M2. Anatema brał udział w walkach po stronie jednego z imperiów. Wówczas zrozumiał, że tylko poprzez wojnę, nie pokojowe działania, będzie mógł zjednoczyć ludzkość, ponieważ tylko tak może czegoś dokonać. Konflikt zakończył się po 4 latach. Pomimo działań Imperatora w 939.M2 wybuchła kolejna wojna, która stworzyła podstawy późniejszego świata i dzięki której wynaleziono epokowy wynalazek, jakimi dzisiaj są kogitatory, a które wtedy nazwano mianem komputerówIstnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, w paru wypadkach popierane przez Inkwizycję, jakoby wojny światowe były dziełem Chaosu bądź Xenos. Nie znaleziono jednak żadnych dowodów na poparcie obu z tych tez.. Powstała też broń masowej zagłady, która miała stać się symbolem ludzkości. W jej trakcie w 945.M2 Kabała zrekrutowała na wyspie Iwo Jima do swojej sprawy nowego człowieka, który stał się Wiecznym, a który dzisiaj znany jest jako Damon Prytanis. Aż pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. W 957.M2 obcy odkryli, że ludzkość wysłała urządzenie w kosmos. Postanowili czekać na to, co będzie dalej. 4 lata później, w 961.M2 ludzie wysłali pierwszego ze swoich, by w 969.M2 wysłać drużynę na Księżyc. Następne tysiąclecia doprowadziły do terraformacji i kolonizacji Marsa, a także pozostałych planet i ich księżyców. Kabała uznała, iż nie trzeba się już martwić o ludzkość. Imperator natomiast zajął się pilnowaniem ludzi tak, by uniemożliwić samozagładę wskutek działań Chaosu. Ludzie w niedługim czasie opracowali napędy jonowy i nadświetlny, kolonizując kilka planet pozasłonecznych, a pierwszą była Alpha Centauri, skolonizowana w M5. Planety te dzisiaj tworzą Sektor Sol. Dodatkowo powstały dziś rzadkie artefakty zwane Cylindrami Ohnyla, które stały się podróżującymi stacjami kosmicznymi o systemie mini-planet''Lot Eisensteina, s. 46-47. Podczas gdy Imperator rozpoczynał swoją gwiezdną krucjatę przeciwko Arcywrogowi, a cywilizacje ludzkie powstawały, ewoluowały, rozwijały się i ginęły na horyzoncie zamajaczyło widmo o wiele większego dla nich niebezpieczeństwa, które znał tylko Imperator i jego towarzysze. Pierwszy kontakt W trakcie M7 ludzkość dowiedziała się, że nie jest sama we wszechświecie, kiedy na jedną z pogranicznych kolonii przybyli bliżej nieznani Xenos. Szczegóły tego kontaktu nie są znane, możliwe iż Imperator był wówczas na kolonii, a może nie. Wiadomo jednak iż obyło się bez walki, a ludzie i obcy podeszli dosyć normalnie do siebie. Nie było to ani otwarte wypowiedzenie wojny, ani stworzenie sojuszu czy relacji handlowychTe informacje podaje Games Workshop w rozmowie z fanami, jednakże nie ma takiej w żadnych ze źródeł. Jedyne co większość mówi to hasło, że Xenos byli znani ludziom na długo przed nadejściem Mrocznej Epoki Technologii.. Rozmaici Xenos nawiązywali różne kontakty z ludźmi, cały czas tocząc ze sobą konflikty. Ich imperia istniały obok siebie, raz walcząc z ludzkością, a raz z nią nawet zawiązując sojusze. Największymi imperiami były te należące między innymi do Eldarów, Kinebrachów, Orków i pozostałych ras, o jakich słuch w trakcie Starej Nocy przepadł. Początkowo ludzka sfera była równie mała jak obecnie Dominium Tau, a może nawet jeszcze mniejsza, niemniej nadrabiała braki poprzez swój dynamiczny rozwój''Galaktyka w Płomieniach'', s. 409-411. Następne stulecia i dekady doprowadziły do gwałtownego rozwoju tej rasy. Eldarzy, którzy nazwali ludzkość mianem Mon-keigh zaczęli się bać gwałtownego wzrostu ziemskiej potęgi, jak również tego iż okiełznali oni psionikę. W swojej arogancji Ci Xenos uważali że tylko oni znają zdolność kontrolowania Osnowy do perfekcji. Triumf technologii Mijały lata, aż w 15. tysiącleciu Epoka Terry się zakończyła. Nastała nowa - Mroczna Era Technologii. Ten czas był czasem cudów, ale i powolnego zmierzchu panowania obcych nad Drogą Mleczną. Ziemia rozpoczęła Wielką Diasporę - terraformację planet na kształt Ziemi i zmianę wszechświata na swoje podobieństwo. Niewiele wiadomo jak zareagowali obcy, lecz mało prawdopodobne, aby Imperium Eldarów czy Domeny Orków ot tak sobie odpuściły. Kinebrachowie rozszerzyli swoje imperium tak, że mogło zagrozić pierwszej w historii konfederacji ludzkich światów. Orkowie zauważyli, że moga skorzystać na konflikcie ludzi z wieloma Xenos, więc postanowili zatrudnić się w roli najemników. Tymczasem Aeldari osiągnęli apogeum swojego panowania nad wszechświatem''Kodeks: Eldarzy (6-ta edycja), s. 20. Obcy ci, jak się później okazało, mieli być ostatnimi, którzy byliby jakąkolwiek rasą niepowiązaną z ludźmi panującymi nad Drogą Mleczną. Ziemia i eldarskie Światy Koronne weszły w ostry konflikt, w trakcie którego obcy ukazali swoją potęgę. Ale ludzie nie dali się swoim wrogom. Od tamtego czasu żyli we względnym spokoju. Gdy nastało 18. milenium ludzkość również osiągnęła apogeum - wynalazła napęd osnowiański. Eldarzy, którzy podróżowali poprzez Pajęczy Trakt, byli pod wrażeniem młodszej rasy. Od tamtego czasu oba gatunki panowały nad galaktyką, często walcząc z wręcz żyjącymi tylko dla wojny Orkami. Był to czas, kiedy zdawało się, iż ludzkość z czasem wyprze wszystkie pozostałe rasy zamieszkujące wszechświat i będzie rasą panów, a pozostałe będą jej służyć. Tymczasem Imperator kontynuował swoje prace. W tym momencie dotarł na planetę Molech, na której istniał portal do Osnowy. W niej Anatema objawił się, przerażając Zgubne Moce. Ten jednak złożył im ofertę, w zamian za którą dostał wiedzę o tworzeniu przy pomocy sił osnowiańskich, co później wykorzystał przy eksperymentach genetycznych. Na planecie zostawił Alivię Surekę, Wieczną, by strzegła portalu. Całkiem możliwe, że portal na Molech był dziełem Eldarów, gdyż znajdował się dosyć blisko ich światów centralnych''Mściwy Duch, rozdział 16. Gwiezdna katastrofa thumb|272px|Lękaj się mechanicznej śmierci.Mijały kolejne wieki, a obcy żyli obok siebie i ludzi w dosyć normalny sposób. Eldarzy, ludzkość, Kinebrachowie i Orkowie tworzyli swoje imperia. Ziemia dorównała w technologii innym rasom, między innymi poprzez wynalezienie Tytanów oraz pojawienie się Nawigatorów. Tymczasem Eldarzy zaczęli przeczuwać, iż dzieje się coś złego, ponieważ pojawiać się zaczęły częściej niż zazwyczaj Burze Spaczni. Niektórzy podjęli nawet decyzję o ucieczce w najdalsze zakątki Drogi Mlecznej, dając początek nowej frakcji zwanej Uciekinierami. Zrezygnowali oni z dekadenckiego stylu życia na rzecz powrotu do życia w sposób znany swoim przodkom. Wydawało się iż tragedia nastąpi z Osnowy. A tragedia przyszła od ludzi. Ludzie stworzyli niebywale mądre i silne SI znane jako Ludzie z Żelaza. Twory te stały się wkrótce tym, czym u Eldarów ich własne - tanią siłą wojskową i roboczą. Praktycznie nie było zawodu, którego nie zastąpiły te sztuczne inteligencje. Ale to właśnie poleganie na robotach zgubiło galaktykę. W pewnym momencie bowiem Ludzie z Żelaza zbuntowali się wobec swoich panów i rozpoczęli z nimi wojnę, która później określona została mianem Mechaniaklizmu. Konflikt ten początkowo obcy ignorowali, lecz później roboty zwróciły się przeciwko wszelkiej materii organicznej, atakując również Xenos. Eldarzy, Orkowie i pozostałe rasy stanęły u boku ludzi, próbując powstrzymać ten potężny byt, ale nawet ich niemalże boska technologia nie była w stanie powstrzymać tragedii, do jakiej doszło w 22. tysiącleciu. Obcych i twórców Ludzi z Żelaza ocalił jedynie fakt, iż rasa ta zwróciła się przeciwko samej sobie, co wykorzystano, by zniszczyć zagrożenie na zawsze. Niewielu Ludzi z Żelaza przetrwało przez następne milenia, a jeśli już to w ukryciu przed światem zewnętrznym. Eldarzy wyjątkowo krwawo zemścili się za atak na siebie, natomiast Orkowie urządzili sobie największe w tym czasie polowanie. Być może było to największe WAAAGH! w historii. Ponadto była to największa wojna od czasu Wojny w Niebiosach. Upadek thumb|236px|Slaanesh, przyczyna zagłady bądź spaczenia wielu rozmaitych ras.Po wojnie z Ludźmi z Żelaza wydawać by się mogło, że nic gorszego nie nastąpi, ale najgorsze galaktykę czekało. Eldarzy zaczęli coraz mocniej wyczuwać zmiany w Osnowie, która coraz bardziej zaczęła się kotłować między ich światami koronnymi. Ostatecznie część z Eldarów postanowiła uciec na wielkich światostatkach w najdalsze zakątki kosmosu, zupełnie jak ich pobratymcy, którzy postanowili wieść prymitywne życie. Po pewnym czasie, w M25, nastąpiło apogeum koszmarów obcych oraz koniec ludzkiej Epoki Technologii. Nastała Długa Noc. Wszechświat pogrązył się w technobarbarzyństwie i neofeudalizmie, a to tknęło nie tylko ludzkość, lecz także Xenos, którzy stali się szalonymi maszynami do zabijania, na wielu planetach dopuszczając się mnóstwa ludobójstw. Ludzie, którzy tam byli z kolei dopuszczali się xenobójstw, czyli masowego mordowania obcych ras. A wtedy w galaktyce nastąpiła eksplozja z Osnowy, która stworzyła Oko Grozy, większą od Wiru Chaosu Burzę Spaczni. I z miliarda eldarskich dusz narodził się on - Slaanesh, Bóg Rozkoszy. Eldarzy moment ten nazwali Upadkiem, a nazwa jest jak najbardziej trafna. Ich imperium w jednej chwili zostało zniszczone. Ocaleli z tego wydarzenia stali się Uciekinierami, a pozostali wylądowali na światostatkach, gdzie przyjęli nazwę Aeldari. Jednakże pojawiła się też trzecia frakcja. Grupa eldarskiej arystokracji pełnej dekadencji, którzy teraz byli żyjącymi w Pajęczym Trakcie piratami, jacy za stolicę obrali Commorragh, od teraz znane jako Mroczne Miasto. Przyjęli miano Drukhari, ale wszechświat poznał ich lepiej jako Mrocznych Eldarów. Tak oto Eldarzy podzielili los ludzi oraz poprzedzających ich Nekronów, których spora ilość planet w galaktyce mocno oberwała wskutek nastania Starej Nocy. Ery wojen, rozpaczy i ciemności. Ery chaosu''Kodeks: Eldarzy (4-ta edycja). Wielka ciemność Nastała Epoka Walk. Ginęli ludzie, ginęli obcy. Dla Eldarów, Orków i wielu innych ras sytuacja wcale nie była najlepsza. Siły Chaosu panoszyły się na wielu planetach, a podróż z jednego miejsca na drugie stała się praktycznie niemożliwa. Brak napędu osnowiańskiego oraz atak Zgubnych Mocy na kilka ważnych portali Pajęczego Traktu odciął od siebie większość gatunków, natomiast pozostałe rasy utraciły niemal wszystkie ze swoich światów. Xenos stawili czoła ludziom z późniejszych Questor Imperialis, którzy niszczyli jak demony, tak i nieludzkie rasy. Psionicy stali się zagrożeniem dla świata, więc musieli udać się w najdalsze zakątki kosmosu. Wielu obcych doznało spaczenia ze strony Chaosu. Mroczna energia wypaczyła ich ciała oraz umysły, zamieniając w monstra z najgorszych koszmarów, wcale nie lepsze od demonów, z którymi wcześniej walczyły. Mroczni Eldarzy, wiedząc że demonetki Slaanesha będą na nich polować zdecydowali się schować jak najdalej od normalnego świata. Ich pobratymcy ze światostatków postanowili zatem zrobić to samo. Wiele z okrętów, jakie wyruszyły przed Upadkiem zostało zniszczonych przez energię Osnowy, a Kamienie Dusz tam będące stały się kolejną pożywką dla najmłodszego z Bogów Chaosu. Nastanie Imperium thumb|258px|Imperator, nadzieja dla ludzi i Xenos na pokonanie Arcywroga.W tej epoce wojen wydawało się iż taki los będzie czekać wszystkich, ale sytuacja zmieniła się w trzydziestym tysiącleciu. Jeden potężny byt - Imperator - zdobył władzę w ziemskim państewku o nazwie Himalazja. Rozpoczynając niemal stuletnie Wojny Zjednoczeniowe udało mu się zunifikować podzielony lud, po czym ruszył poszukiwać skradzionych prymarchów - swoich wyhodowanych przez inżynierię genetyczną synów. Kiedy zjednał Terrę udało mu się później zjednać cały Układ Słoneczny, a dzięki Traktatowi Olimpijskiemu uzyskał wsparcie Adeptus Mechanicus. Rozpoczął Wielką Krucjatę, by zniszczyć wszelkie zagrożenie ze strony zarówno Xenos jak i Chaosu. I udało mu się to. Obcy nie mieli szans w starciu z potężnymi Kosmicznymi Marines oraz świetnie wyszkoloną Imperialną Armią. Orkowie, którzy żyli dla wojny, byli wówczas najpotężniejsi, lecz nawet ich potęga nie wystarczyła, aby powstrzymać cesarza ludzkości i jego potężnych synów. Mnóstwo Domen oraz planet Orkoidów padło pod mieczem sprawiedliwości. Tymczasem Eldarzy dostrzegli w nowym władcy możliwość zemsty na Arcywrogu. Wiele światostatków napotkało siły ludzi w wielu zakątkach, nierzadko im pomagając w walce z demonami bądź innymi zagrożeniami. Ale nie wszyscy z Xenos postanowili pomóc ludzkością. Byli też tacy, co byli zagrożeniem. W trakcie wojny przeprowadzono liczne xenobójstwa. Śmierć ponieśli między innymi Kinebrachowie. Żaden z tych ludobójczych obcych nie uciekł przed sprawiedliwością Świętej Terry. Zginęły też kombinaty łączące nie tylko obcych, ale i ludzi, między innymi Diasporeksi oraz Intereksowie. Okres ten nazwany Wielką Krucjatą był czasem wybicia niezliczonej ilości xenosjańskich gatunków i jeszcze większej ilości ich światów. Wiele z ras nawet przeklęło ludzi po wieki. Inne, widząc iż mogą się odgryźć, sprzymierzały się nawet z ludźmi celem przeciwstawienia się swoim wrogom i zyskania czegoś na tym. Ale w momencie największego triumfu marzenia Imperatora poległy, a jego sukces stał się największą porażką. Mistrz Wojny i ukochany syn Imperatora, prymarcha Horus Luperkal, przywódca Księżycowych Wilków, zdradził go w wyniku intrygi przeprowadzonej przez zdradzieckiego Erebusa. Zapowiedzią wyniszczającej wojny były działania Niosących Słowo, którzy zostali poniżeni przez władcę za ich religijny fanatyzm i którzy jako pierwsi odwrócili się od Imperium i niesionej przez nie Imperialnej Prawdy. Jakby tego było mało projekt Imperialnej Osnowy został zniszczony gdy Magnus Czerwony złamał postanowienia Traktatu z Nikaei. Wojna ta, nazwana później Herezją Horusa, doprowadziła do wielkiej rzezi niewinnych istnień, w tym wielu Xenos. Ostatecznie Imperium Człowieka wygrało, ale ceną było śmiertelne zranienie Imperatora. Po wojnie władzę nad Imperium przejął Roboute Guilliman, pan Ultramaru, ale i on nie rządził dostatecznie długo, ponieważ został ranny w walce z Fulgrimem. Na całe szczęście ludzie odparli heretyków spod Terry i reszty miejsc galaktyki. Wielu Xenos poszło za ciosem. Gdy zdrajcy lizali później swoje rany doszło do kolejnego zwrotu - oddziały Imperium skupiły swą uwagę na Bestii, potężnym Orku, który prowadził największe widziane kiedykolwiek WAAAGH! i choć Imperium zdołało pokonać zielonoskórych kolejny raz cena była olbrzymia. W trakcie Herezji Horusa miała jednak miejsce bitwa, której skutek miał się okazać tragiczny dla przyszłości. Na Pharos doszło do wielkiej bitwy między Imperium a Chaosem. Użycie tego przez Guillimana doprowadziło do wysłania potężnego sygnału na całą galaktykę i dotarł do mrocznej przestrzeni. A tam czaił się mrok większy nawet od Chaosu. 10 tysiącleci wojen z ludzkością thumb|282px|W mrocznych czasach jest tylko jedno prawo - wojna. A Xenos walczą na trzy fronty - z Imperium, Chaosem oraz samymi sobą.Imperium Człowieka w trakcie następnych tysiącleci zmieniło się nie do poznania. Niegdyś racjonalne, ateistyczne państwo przemieniło się w teokratyczną dyktaturę oligarchiczną, która zaczęła prowadzić zajadłą walkę z heretykami i Xenos, wielokrotnie prowadząc do wytępienia całych ras i frakcji. Ale również z ludźmi, którzy po prostu chcieli żyć po swojemu, a nie wierząc w niebezpieczny Imperialny Kult bądź Omnizjasza. Do Imperium po pewnym czasie dołączać zaczęli też tak zwani podludzie - rasy oparte o ludzki genom i powstałe wskutek wielu rozmaitych mutacji, ale wciąż myślące i zachowujące się niczym zwyczajni ludzie. Xenos prowadzili więc wojny między sobą, z Imperium i z Chaosem. W ogniach wojny pojawił się taki układ sił: panujące nad niemal całą galaktyką Imperium, zagrażające wszystkim frakcjom Zgubne Moce, tajemniczy Eldarzy kryjący sie w najbardziej odległych zakątkach Drogi Mlecznej, piraccy Mroczni Eldarzy oraz lubujący się w wojnie Orkowie. Te pięć frakcji nie mogło oczywiście żyć ze sobą w zgodzie i rozpoczęło wojny między sobą. Każdego dnia Imperium wysyłało miliady żołnierzy do walki z zielonoskórymi, a Xenos sprawiało to radość. Mroczni Eldarzy rozpoczęli najeżdżanie wielu imperialnych światów celem pozyskania nowych niewolników. Ich nieupadli kuzyni z kolei robili wszystko, żeby tylko przeszkodzić chaosowi w triumfie. Przez całe 10 tysięcy lat istnienia Imperium od zakończenia Herezji Horusa do Noctis Aeterna wiele ras powstawało, rozwijało się i upadało. We znaki dało się też ludzkości kilka ras jak Rak'Gol, Hrudowie oraz Umbra. Zdarzały się jednak również sytuacje, kiedy Xenos byli nie wrogami, a sojusznikami rasy pochodzącej ze Świętej Terry. Takimi przykładami był orkoidalny klan Krfawych Toporów, sprzymierzonych z tą rasą już w czasach Epoki Technologii, eldarski światostatek Biel-Tan, jaki nawiązał współpracę z Kapłanami Maszyny z planety Stygies VIII czy nawet Jokaero, którzy stali się dworzanami wielu Inkwizytorów - członków tajnej policji specjalizującej się w zwalczaniu wewnętrznych wrogów domeny Imperatora, który teraz tworzył prowadzącą w Osnowie statki i okręty kosmiczne latarnię o nazwie Astronomican. Istniało też wiele nowych gatunków, które pojawiły się w kosmosie i podeszły nawet w miarę przyjaźnie do ludzi, ale też takie, co sprzymierzyły się z Chaosem. Mroczni Eldarzy na przykład pomogli w paru przypadkach Dzieciom Imperatora - zdradzieckim Kosmicznym Marines - a dokładniej Fabiusowi Zgorzkniałemu w jego eksperymentach mających na celu stworzenie ludzi doskonałych. Zgubne Moce zdołały również przekonać do siebie w paru momentach orków, by się z nimi sprzymierzyli, dzięki czemu mieli sporą dawkę walk, ale często sami byli później atakowani przez Chaos. Inne rasy, jak na przykład Saruthi, zostali wypaczeni całkowicie przez Osnowę, stając się wiernymi wyznawcami Nurgle'a, Khorne'a, Tzeentcha, Slaanesha czy nawet Chaosu Niepodzielnego. Zdarzały się też rasy, jakie postanowiły się sprzymierzyć ze sobą, na przykład w ramach wspólnych interesów. I tak na przykład było u Drukhari, którzy nawiązali kontakt z wężopodobną rasą określaną mianem Sslyth. Zostali sojusznikami Commorragh, uczestnicząc w wielu wydarzeniach w postaci ataku na planety imperialne, demoniczne czy nawet innych obcych. Nowi gracze thumb|260px|Tau są jedną z młodszych ras, która pojawiła się po nastaniu Imperium Człowieka.W tym samym czasie, kiedy Imperium posyłało Astra Militarum, zakony Adeptus Astartes w tym Straż Śmierci, Questor Imperialis, Skitarii, Collegia Titanica oraz Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną do walki z z Aeldari, Drukhari czy Orkami we wszechświecie zaczęło się pojawiać coraz więcej ras Xenos. Stawali się zagrożeniem dla ludzkości, zabierając coraz więcej z jej planet i rozpoczynając rywalizację z innymi obcymi. Każda z nich dysponowała zaawansowaną technologią oraz niosła widmo końca rodzaju ludzkiego ze sobą. Kolejne regimenty Straży oraz zakony Kosmicznych Marines były wysyłane przeciwko tym zagrożeniom, a przez to niestety Imperium Człowieka zaczęło tracić kolejne planety, a niekiedy nawet całe sektory na rzecz światostatków, Kabał, klanów czy mrocznych kultów. Był też taki okres, gdy samo państwo Imperatora i Boga-Maszyny znalazło się w okresie wojny domowej, który nazwany został Erą Apostazji. W 35. tysiącleciu we wschodnim Segmentum ludzkiego supermocarstwa, Segmentum Ultima''Kodeks: Dominium Tau (6-ta edycja), s. 10-16 Adeptus Mechanicus natrafili na całkiem ciekawy świat. Zamieszkiwała go rasa nazywająca siebie Tau. Obcy mieli zostać wytępieni, a planeta - przemieniona w nową kolonię ludzką. Ale Burza Spaczni zniszczyła statki kolonizacyjne, a poddanych Imperatora zamknęła na powierzchni planety, co uniemożliwiło powrót na Terrę. W wyniku tego cel się nie powiódł. Wkrótce miał miejsce na planecie okres, dzisiaj określany jako Mont'au, co było serią ciągłych wojen na T'au. Zakończyło go pojawienie się w 791.M36 nowych przedstawicieli tej rasy, którzy zostali duchowymi przewodnikami Tau - Niebian. Ci wprowadzili system kast, dzięki czemu Xenos dokonali skoku technologicznego wręcz nieporównywalnego z ludzkim czy eldarskim. W imperialnym roku 502.M37 rozpoczęła się Pierwsza Sfera Ekspansji - Tau rozpoczęli kolonizację wielu planet oraz walkę z pozostałymi. Jednakże ich filozofia, Większe Dobro, wkrótce została zreformowana w sposób niespotykany w Imperium czy u innych ras Drogi Mlecznej. Nowo powstałe Dominium Tau nie tylko nie tępiło innych ras, ale również w zamian za wzajemną pomoc, wspólną filozofię oraz tworzenie jednego imperium przyjęli inne rasy. Jednymi z nich byli doskonale znani już Krooci, ale też nienawidzący rodzaju Imperatora Tarellianie czy Nicassar. Udało się też przekonać Vespidów, dzięki którym mieli psioników, ponieważ Tau ich nie posiadali. Chociaż nie podróżowali przez Osnowę to jednak obcy zdołali wysłać kilka ze swoich agentów oraz oddziałów po całej Drodze Mlecznej. Mimo tego pozostali rasą zajmującą niewielką ilość planet. Do M41 miały miejsce jeszcze dwie sfery ekspansji. Dominium zdołało wyprzeć Imperium oraz Chaos ze swoich granic. W większkości wypadków odnosili zwycięstwa właśnie nad rojalistami, ale były też takie przypadki, gdy ponosili sromotną klęskę. Drugą rasą, jaka pojawiła się w nowej rzeczywistości była już dobrze znana i niebezpieczna rasa. Nekroni. Obcy rozpoczęli Wielkie Przebudzenie i odbudowali kilka ze Światów Grobowcowych. Dużą część imperium jednak stracili, czy to przez Aeldarich, czy to wskutek działań nowego dla nich zagrożenia w postaci demonów czy też może w wyniku działalności Imperium. Nekrońska technologia przeraziła, ale i zafascynowała ludzi. Widząc intruzów mechaniczni Xenos dokonali oczyszczenia swojej własności ze wszelkiego życia. Sięgając po władzę szybko odnaleźli się w nowym świecie. było już pewne, że łatwo władzy nie oddadzą. Tymczasem do galaktyki przybył cień groźniejszy od wszystkich dotychczasowych - Cień w Osnowie. W 35. tysiącleciu w systemie Tiamet natrafiono na tajemniczy gatunek, który pożerał biomasę na paru planetach oraz je podbijał. Działania Straży Śmierci zdołały powstrzymać zagrożenie. Na krótko jednak. Wkrótce na wielu planetach pojawiła się historia o zniekształconych dzieciach ludzi, przypominających robaki. Pewnego dnia jedna z planet została zaatakowana przez całe ich legiony. Obcy przypuścili atak i jedynie połączona siła Gwardii, Marines i SOP zdołały stawić czoła zagrożeniu, które teraz nazwano mianem Genokrada. Ale w 745.M41 potwór pokazał prawdziwe oblicze. Świat Tyran Primus był jednym z obiecujących światów Imperium, gdy niespodziewanie zaatakowała go chmara dziwnych organicznych okrętów. Ta siła nazywała się Flotą-Rojem, która potem okrzyknięta została nazwą BehemotKodeks: Tyranidzi (4-ta edycja), s. 7. Obcy zgładzili obrońców, a następnie pożarli całe życie z wyjątkiem tego na poziomie mikroskopijnym, zmieniając oceaniczną planetę z wulkanami w całkowicie martwy świat. Nowi Xenos zostali jednak odparci, kiedy przybyli pod mury Macragge. Wiadomość o nowym zagrożeniu obiegła szybko galaktykę - w niebezpieczeństwie byli nie tylko ludzie, lecz wszystkie inne rasy. Chaos wiedział że demony również mogą zostać zabite i przetworzone na biomasę. W następnych latach miały miejsce Trzy Wojny Tyranidzkie, z których Imperium Człowieka w większości wychodziło zwycięsko. Xenos z Drogi Mlecznej niejednokrotnie sprzymierzali się z nim, między innymi Nekroni czy Eldarzy w ramach powstrzymania wspólnego zagrożenia, teraz nazwanego mianem Wielkiego Pożeracza. Tak oto nastało 41. tysiąclecie, gdzie pokój był marzeniem ściętej głowy, a w galaktyce jedynym znanym stanem rzeczy była wojna. Mroczne Imperium thumb|260px|Być może przyszłość galaktyki zależy od współpracy Imperium z Xenos wobec zagrożenia ze strony innych obcych i Chaosu.W 41. tysiącleciu miały miejsce rozmaite wydarzenia, jednak najbardziej znanym jest rok 999.M41. Trzynasta Czarna Krucjata ruszyła, a jej celem stała się Cadia - brama do Oka Grozy. Podczas bitwy na planecie jednak odkryta została przerażająca prawda - wszystkie poprzednie były przygotowaniem na ten dzień. Na planetę przybył Arcymagos Kultu Maszyny Belisarius Cawl, który rozpoczął badania nad pylonami, dzięki którym Oko się nie rozrastało. W jednym z nich spotkał Nekrona, Trazyna Nieskończonego, który wyjaśnił mu naturę tych struktur. Mimo wielu działań ostatecznie Ezekyle Abaddon - Mistrz Wojny Chaosu - osiągnął swój cel. W wyniku jego ataku i rozbiciu Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia Brama Cadiańska padła. Zaczął się moment tragedii - Noctis Aeterna - i jej symbol, jakim się stała Cicatrix Maledictum. Na szczęście Cawl wraz z dwójką innych bohaterów - inkwizytorki Katariny Greyfax, marszałka Czarnych Templariuszy Amalricha, Świętej Celestyny oraz przybyłych później w trakcie działań Eldarów z frakcji Ynnarich pod wodzą Yvraine - zdołali dostać się na najbliższy księżyc o nazwie Klaisus, po czym wycofując się przed Czarnym Legionem uciec do Pajęczego Traktu, skąd ruszyli na Macragge. Tam, w stolicy Królestwa Ultramaru, Cawl wskrzesił swojego mentora i przyjaciela - prymarchę Roboute'a Guillimana - który następnie zebrał wojska i ruszył uratować swojego ojca oraz dwie najważniejsze planety Imperium - Ziemię i Marsa - przed podbojem w wyniku Chaosu. Pomimo trudności w postaci przejścia przez Strefę Wiru Chaosu udało mu się to. Był załamany tym co ludzie zrobili z dziełem jego ojca, ale wiedział, że nie może się poddać. Ruszyła Krucjata Indomitus. W jej trakcie ludzie zdołali w miarę ustabilizować sytuację na swoim terenie, zmuszając demony i Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu do odwrotu ze swoich ziem, którzy zdobywają kolejne światy. Jednak w 42. tysiącleciu nie tylko ludzie czy heretycy nie próżnują w przypadku podbijania kolejnych systemów gwiezdnych. Orkowie wyruszają na największe Łaaa! w historii tam, gdzie Chaos zdołał przejąć władzę, jednak są powstrzymywani przez Imperium i Arcywroga jednocześnie. Kwestią czasu pozostaje, aż zbiorą dostateczne siły, jednak chodzą słuchy o coraz większej ilości zielonoskórych najemników w całej galaktyce na usługach wielu organizacji walczących o galaktyczną dominację. Aeldari ruszyli odbudować swoją potęgę sprzed Upadku. Światostatki wysłały sporą rzeszę ochotników celem zemsty na Zgubnych Mocach. Szczególnie mocno urosła ilość tych, którzy poszli za Yvraine. Odnotowano też liczbę wyznawców Cegoracha, Śmiejącego Się Boga w postaci Arlekinów, szczególnie jednego ich rodzaju - Samotników. Drukhari pomagają niektórym z nieupadłych pobratymców, głównie Ynnarim, ale też ruszają na największe łowy na niewolników od czasów Herezji Horusa. Co więcej miał miejsce krótkotrwały kryzys, w trakcie którego zabito Asdrubaela Vecta, jednak ten zmartwychwstał jako Żywa Mroczna Muza i ponownie przejął władzę. Vect pała żądzą zemsty na zdradzieckiej Yvraine, ale przy niej jest Lelith Hesperax, która najwyraźniej jest jego agentem. Tau ruszyli z Czwartą Sferą Ekspansji, licząc na dorównanie konkurencji w postaci ludzi. Zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Chaos z Anomalii Hadesa, Orków, Tyranidów i Imperium. Teraz przystępują do zabezpieczania swoich granic przed kolejnymi atakami. Nekroni przystąpili do masowego budzenia Światów Grobowcowych, aby wykorzystać okazję i zdobyć należne im miejsce we wszechświecie. Pomimo oporu ze strony Chaosu oraz sporej siły Imperium i pozostałych obcych najwyraźniej będą musieli działać możliwie jak najszybciej, jeśli nie chcą stać się wzmianką na kartach historii. Tyranidzi przystąpili do zmasowanych ataków. Nowa Flota-Rój - Lewiatan - zaatakowała galaktykę od spodu, tym samym przypuszczając inwazję na wiele planet jednocześnie. Ostatecznie jednak przybyłe za nią Floty-Roje oraz sama siła została mocno przetrzebiona po nastaniu Noctis Aeterna. Teraz Wielki Pożeracz stara się nie tyle rozpocząć następne żniwa na biomasie, co raczej tak jak jedna z jego Flot-Rojów - Tiamet - stara się raczej zdobywać kilka planet i się nimi żywić lub też w ogóle wycofuje się możliwie jak najdalej od swoich przeciwników. Los pozostałych Xenos jest nieznany. Główne rasy Aeldari thumb|226px|Eldrad Ulthan, eldarski arcyprorok jaki widział okres panowania Imperium Człowieka przez całe 10 tysięcy lat.Eldarzy to rasa, będąca jedną z najstarszych w Drodze Mlecznej. Jednak rasa ta podzielona jest na dwie grupy. Frakcja omawiana tutaj to lud zamieszkujący światostatki, jaki odrzucił dekadencki styl życia i stał się dumnym i potężnym ludem, ale nielicznym, żyjącym jako nomadzi. Omawiany lud nazywa się Aeldari, sam zaś nazywa się często Prawowitymi Eldarami, inaczej niż ich zepsuci kuzyni. Rasa ta przez długi czas rządziła tą galaktyką, rywalizując z Orkami, a potem z ludźmi. Byli mniej liczni od ludzi i Orkoidów, ale najpotężniejsi ze wszystkich. Ci aroganccy Xenos od zawsze kierowali się jedynie własnymi celami, traktując inne gatunku jako słabsze od siebie. Eldarzy żyjący na światostatkach - gargantuicznych okrętach kosmicznych niekiedy nawet o rozmiarach planety - to lud ceniący ponad wszystko porządek, kierowany przez potężnych czarowników określanych mianem Arcyproroków. Przedstawiciele tej rasy wstępują na Ścieżki, czyli coś na kształt zakonów Adeptus Astartes, jednak zupełnie odmiennych od nich, ponieważ zmieniają je, by dzięki temu możliwie jak najdłużej uciec od Mrocznego Księcia. Dodatkowo dusze eldarskie chronione są dzięki Kamieniom Dusz, w których są zawarte. Odzyskane artefakty są następnie używane, by przywrócić Eldara do życia lub by jego duch stał się siłą napędową mecha. Biologicznie Eldarzy są niezwykle podobni do rodzaju ludzkiego, jednak są nieco wyżsi i mogą przeżyć znacznie więcej lat, a dodatkowo dysponują znacznie większymi zdolnościami psionicznymi. W przypadku technologicznym w przeciwieństwie do ludzi preferujących amunicję balistyczną lub laserową oraz pojazdy kołowe Aeldari korzystają z antygrawów oraz amunicji szurikenowej. Wiele razy byli sprzymierzeni z Imperium na własnych warunkach, a najbardziej znanym przymierzem było to między władzami sektora Gothic, a eldarskimi korsarzami, z pomocą których odparli zagrożenie ze strony Abaddona Profanatora. Drukhari thumb|198px|Drukhari czyhający na Gwardzistów.Tak zwani Mroczni Eldarzy, znani też dla rozrónienia od kuzynów ze światostatków i Uciekinierów jako Drukhari są mrocznym odbiciem tej wspaniałej rasy. To zbieranina renegatów z Commorragh, którzy nie porzucili swojego dekadenckiego stylu życia i wciąż chcą jak najbardziej radykalnych doznań. Istoty te dokonują przy pomocy Pajęczego Traktu ataków na wiele światów Imperium, Orków, Uciekinierów, Tau czy nawet Chaosu by zdobyć dla siebie niewolników i łupy. Są więc zbieraniną piratów, łowców niewolników, szalonych naukowców oraz sadystycznych morderców, których jedynym zajęciem jest prowadzenie wielkich wypraw na biedne planety. Mroczni Eldarzy różnią się od swoich normalnych pobratymców znacznie bladszą cerą, mroczniejszym stylem wykonania swojej broni, podziałem oraz przywództwem. Co ważniejsze nie mają Kamieni Dusz - po śmierci ich dusze trafiają do sklonowanych ciał, dzięki czemu są w stanie przetrwać następne lata, unikając pożarcia przez Tego, Która Pragnie. Tym istotom lepiej nie wchodzić w drogę. Jeśli chodzi o hierarchię to dzielą się na rozmaite bandy w postaci Kabał, których zadaniem jest polowanie i zgarnianie wszelkich łupów ku uciesze tłumów w Commorragh. Kabałami kieruje Archont, potężny wojownik Drukharich, a jego przywództwo jest niekwestionowane, niemniej wielokrotnie dochodziło do ich zmian wskutek spisków. Najpotężniejszym Archontem w dziejach, a przez to przywódcą Mrocznego Miasta w Pajęczym Trakcie jest Asdrubael Vect. Podobnie jak ich kuzyni Mroczni Eldarzy biologicznie nie różnią się od ludzi, choć są znacznie bardziej bladzi. Chociaż są potężnymi psionikami nie mogą jej używać, gdyż to może zwrócić uwagę Slaanesha. Sami natomiast używają psioników innych ras, jako bardziej znaczącego surowca do swoich niecnych działań. W przypadku technologii zachowują się podobnie jak ich nieupadli kuzyni, jednakże mają słabszy pancerz, za to szybkość o wiele większą od wszystkich ras. W stosunku do ludzi i innych ras nie wykazują żadnej lojalności, niemniej parę razy ludzie dogadywali się z nimi. Jedna z wygnanych Kabał - Dzieci Cierni - pomogła gubernatorowi Severusowi XIII w buncie przeciw Imperium, kiedy to nie wysłało posiłków do pomocy w walce z Orkami. Władca ogłosił się diukiem, a następnie odłączył kilkanaście planet od Imperium, tworząc małe państwo w sektorze Calixis znane jako Dominacja Severańska. Nekroni thumb|272px|Nekroni maszerują do boju.Narodzili się w Historii Starożytnej jako Nekrontyrzy, potem przez Biotransfer stali się tym, czym teraz - Nekronami. Ci zmechanizowani Xenos to jedyna pamiątka po ów dawno wymarłej rasie. Dawni arystokraci są jedynymi myślącymi, średnie kasty stały się dowódcami, natomiast najniższe społeczeństwa zmieniły się w prostych wojowników z Żywego Metalu. Nekroni po pokonaniu C'tan zapadli po Wojnie w Niebiosach w Długi Sen, a Wielkie Przebudzenie nastało w M41, w czasie gdy w galaktyce ich starzy wrogowie - Eldarzy i Orkowie - byli inni niż wtedy, gdy się ukrywali. Spotkali też nowe zagrożenia, jak Imperium i Chaos. Paru z przywódców dawnego imperium ujrzało, że ludzie mogą okazać się pomocni w walce z demonami. Teraz przystępują do odzyskiwania oraz odbudowy Światów Grobowców, jednak większość przepadła. Kolejne nowe zagrożenie, jakim jest Wielki Pożeracz, zmusiło ich niejednokrotnie do współpracy nie tylko z Imperium, lecz także z wieloma innymi rasami, jak Aeldari. Z wyglądu Nekroni są znacznie wyżsi od ludzi. Jako rasa nie posiadająca dusz, a jedynie złożone oprogramowania je zastępujące są niezdolni do oddziaływania na Immaterium i dlatego korzystają z Wrót Dolmeńskich do podróży między systemami gwiezdnymi. Chaos nie jest w stanie ich spaczyć. Ich ciała wykonane są z Żywego Metalu, zdolnego do regeneracji, przez co nie czują oni żadnego bólu, czy to z powodu boltera, czy też lasera. Ich armie mogą wytrzymać każde warunki, niezależnie od tego gdzie walczą ich ciała są całkowicie nietknięte. Wszelkie uczucia czy emocje do dla nich rzecz kompletnie obca. Gatunek ten rządzi się poprzez twardą logikę i racjonalne myślenie we wszystkich dziedzinach życia. Kiedy idą do boju nie znają co to strach, niczym Adeptus Astartes, albowiem tak jak obrońcy rodzaju ludzkiego, tak i oni dla swoich wrogów są ucieleśnieniem strachu. Nekroni zamieszkują Światy Grobowcowe, będące jednymi z najbardziej niebezpiecznych miejsc w galaktyce. Wystarczy aktywacja jednego ruchu, a całe życie na niej zostaje obrócone w niwecz. Ich technologia nazywana jest przez ludzi jako gaussowska lub teslowska. Toczą oni wojnę ze wszystkimi, kto śmiał tylko wtargnąć na ich terytorium. Według Adeptus Mechanicus ich technika wykracza znacznie poza rodzaj ludzki, lecz także poza wszystko, co człowiek jest w stanie sobie w ogóle wyobrazić. Nierzadko Nekroni pomagają rasie z Terry czy tworom znienawidzonych Przedwiecznych w postaci Eldarów, a także młodych Tau i ich sprzymierzeńców. Często bowiem toczą oni razem z tymi gatunkami zajadłą walkę z Chaosem czy Tyranidami. Orkowie thumb|200px|Orkowie w natarciu.Orkowie są jedną z wielu ras powstałych dzięki Przedwiecznym. Ci zielonoskórzy obcy zwani Orkoidami dzielą się na: Orków, Pętaki i Snotlingi. Dodatkowo wśród tej cywilizacji występują zwierzęta orkoidalne Paszczuny, które wykorzystywane są jako kamikaze, pożywienie bądź zwierzęta domowe. Orkowie stanowią jedno z największych zagrożeń dla wielu cywilizacji z racji swojej wojowniczości. Nie potrafią żyć w żaden inny sposób jak tylko prowadzić wojnę. Są liczniejsi od ludzkości oraz silniejsi od Eldarów, co czyni z nich potężnych przeciwników. Rasa ta zorganizowana jest w klany, w których rządzą Hersztowie - najsilniejsi z Orków. To oni wszystkimi dowodzą i ustalają cel inwazji, a jeśli znajdzie się ktoś silniejszy wówczas Herszt ginie, a Ork jaki go zabił staje się nowym. Co więcej rasa ta rośnie pod wpływem zabitych przeciwników, obojętnie jakiego rodzaju. Orkowie to wymagający przeciwnicy, a ignorowanie ich jest równoznaczne z samobójstwem. Ich państwa, podzielone często między klany tworzą Domeny Orków, imperium równie wielkie co Imperium Człowieka i tak samo potężne co Imperium Eldarów na krótko przed Upadkiem. Gdy mają wystarczającą moc tworzy się energia psychiczna, jaka przybiera formę najazdów zielonoskórych na całe sektory, a nazywa się Łaaa!, gdzie dochodzi do prawdziwie apokaliptycznych walk i scen równie przerażających co podczas najazdu Chaosu. Rasa ta od pokoleń jest w stanie wojny z Imperium i wszystkimi dookoła, gdyż w wojnie żyje. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie zdarzały się rozmowy z państwem Imperatora lub nawet Zgubnymi Mocami, niemniej takie sojusze, jeśli w ogóle trwały więcej niż jedną walkę, kończyły się bardzo szybko, często nawet Orkowie atakowali tych, którym wcześniej pomagali. Kiedy Łaaa! wybucha, żaden sektor Imperium nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Razem z Chaosem i Tyranidami Orkowie stanowią jedno z największych zagrożeń dla galaktyki oraz podstawowe zagrożenie dla ludzkości. Niełatwo ich wytępić, ponieważ rozmnażają się poprzez grzybnię - rodzą się pod ziemią w ramach kolonii grzybów, wychodzą jako dorośli i gdy giną, tworzą nową kolonię. Wystarczy jeden zarodnik tych roślin, a Orkowie mogą się pojawić na planecie w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Tau thumb|274px|Tau walczą w imię Większego Dobra.Jedna ze świeżo powstałych ras, nazywana mianem Tau, różni się od pozostałych. Są podobni do ludzi, ale nie mają nosa i posiadają niebieską skórę. Są bardziej zaawansowani od nich w technologii, ale mimo to ograniczeni z powodu braku napędu osnowiańskiego jak u Nekronów. A przyczyna tego jest prosta - rasa ta ma znikomą duszę. Dumni i honorowi Xenos podchodzą do innych inaczej niż ksenobójcze Imperium, wojowniczy Orkowie, plugawy Chaos czy aroganccy Aeldari i ich mroczni kuzyni Drukhari. Tau wyróżniają się tym że do swojego państwa wcielają wszystkich, którzy przyjmą ich filozofię, w tym ludzi. Rasa ta pojawiła się na pustynnej planecie dziś znanej jako T'au około 35. tysiąclecia według ISD. Ciało niebieskie położone na południowo-wschodnich krańcach imperialnego Segmentum Ultima zostało odkryte przez Adeptus Mechanicus i miało zostać poddane kolonizacji, a żyjący tam Tau mieli zostać poddani eksterminacji. Jednak tajemniczo wywołana Burza Spaczni zniszczyła statki z kolonistami, a resztki spadły na planetę. Pozostali ludzie niedługo potem umarli. Wkrótce potem Burza ustała. W tym czasie Tau byli w stanie wojny światowej o nazwie Mont'au. Zakończyło ją pojawienie się Niebian i pogodzenie dwóch stron. Pojawił się obecny podział społeczny na: Niebiańską, Ziemi, Wody, Ognia i Powietrza. Każdej przydzielono jakąś rolę. Kastę Ognia stworzyli wojownicy oraz sanitariusze; Ziemi - rolnicy, artyści, rzemieślnicy i inżynierowie; Powietrza powołali do życia piloci, a Wody - administratorzy, politycy i urzędnicy. Wszystkie te cztery kasty pochodzą z T'au. Jedna jednak - Niebiańska - nie pochodzi z niej, ponieważ Niebianie przybyli ponoć w Mont'au na pokładzie statków kosmicznych. To duchowi przywódcy Dominium Tau. Kiedy nastało następne tysiąclecie Tau byli już zaawansowaną rasą. W M37 zdołali poszerzyć o kilka systemów swoje państwo poprzez filozofię Większego Dobra (w języku Tau: Tau'va) i przyjąć do siebie takie rasy jak Vespidów, Nicassar, Tarellian oraz Krootów. Dzięki nim zdobyli psioników i statki zdolne do dalszych niż w prędkości nadświetlnej podróży. Pomimo małego zasięgu - objęli w posiadanie tylko Zatokę Damoklesa - rozmieścili wielu swoich agentów wśród Krootów, Demiurgów i Nicassar trzymających się jako rasy w większości niezależne po całej Drodze Mlecznej. Tau niejednokrotnie pomagali Imperium w walce z Chaosem i Tyranidami, brak jednak wiadomości odnośnie wspólnej walki z pozostałymi Xenos. Oprócz walk z ludźmi, demonami i Wielkim Pożeraczem zmuszeni są jeszcze do obrony przed Orkami, Mrocznymi Eldarami, Nekronami i Eldarami. Choć do M41 odnieśli sporo sukcesów dzięki którym urośli w siłę ostatecznie podczas Noctis Aeterna zmuszeni byli przyhamować, kiedy Czwarta Strefa Ekspansji nie powiodła się, czy to przez Imperium, Chaos bądź innych Xenos. Tyranidzi thumb|270px|Rozrywacze Tyranidów.Tyranidzi to najnowsza rasa, jaka pojawiła się w Drodze Mlecznej. Kiedy Imperium Człowieka walczyło z heretykami w wojnie domowej o nazwie Herezja Horusa na Pharos istniało urządzenie, które miało nekrońskie pochodzenie, ale wtedy o istnieniu Nekronów ludzkość jeszcze nie wiedziała. W trakcie bitwy urządzenie przypominające Astronomican uległo zniszczeniu, a Tyranidzi ruszyli na galaktykę celem pożarcia wszelkiej biomasy. Pierwsze pojawienie się obcych miało miejsce w systemie Tiamet, gdzie Flota-Rój zajęła kilka planet i zaczęła ich używać jako swego rodzaju farm dla biomasy. Niedługo potem galaktykę nawiedziły genokrady, jakie rozpoczęły infiltrację Imperium, Xenos i kultów Chaosu. Aż w końcu w M41 na Tyranie Primus, oceanicznej planecie ludzkości, miała miejsce bitwa z Flotą-Rojem Behemot. Wojny Tyranidzkie były obok Czarnych Krucjat Abbadona Profanatora i Łaaa! Orków kolejnym zagrożeniem. Obcych galaktyka wkrótce nazwała Wielkim Pożeraczem, ponieważ pożerali wszelką biomasę na planetach, które najechali, obracając je w martwe skały w wielkiej gwiezdnej nicości. Biomasa następnie jest wykorzystywana, by tworzyć kolejne z tych istot. Są ich miliardy, nie znają strachu jak Adeptus oraz litości niczym Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu. Wielokrotnie przez ich przybycie Imperium zawiązywało sojusz z Eldarami, Nekronami, Tau i wieloma innymi rasami, byle tylko pokonać nadciągające zagrożenie. Dla ras bazujących na Osnowie są podwójnym zagrożeniem, ponieważ manewrom Floty-Roju towarzyszy często zjawisko znane jako Cień w Osnowie. Nawigatorów wprowadza do obłędu, a kultystom niesie niewyobrażalny ból, którego konwencjonalne metody nie są w stanie zwalczyć. Przybyły trzy główne Floty-Roje. Pierwszą byl Behemot, druga to Kraken, natomiast ostatnia - Lewiatan. Dwie z trzech zaatakowały galaktykę od wschodu, niszcząc światy Imperium, Tau i wielu innych ras i jedynie współpraca Imperium z wieloma rozmaitymi rasami w tym Nekronami i Eldarami mogła coś zrobić, by to powstrzymać. Lewiatan, jaki przybył w 999.M41 okazał się znacznie większym i bystrzejszym przeciwnikiem niż reszta - uderzył od dołu, tym samym atakując wiele sektorów jednocześnie. Gdy nastało 42. tysiąclecie przybyłe do Drogi Mlecznej Floty-Roje - główne i pomniejsze, jak Charybda - zostały zdziesiątkowane przez Imperium, innych Xenos lub nawet szalejące hordy demonów i heretyków służących Mrocznym Bogom. Od tamtego czasu Wielki Pożeracz wstrzymał się z ofensywą, a przez to niejako działania Abaddona ironicznie ocaliły na swój sposób galaktykę przed okrutną śmiercią w wyniku inwazji tych insektoidalnych obcych. Pomniejsze rasy *Barghesi - niezwykle agresywna i brutalna rasa na terenie Gwiazd Grendl. Zakon Kosmicznych Marines o nazwie Żelazni Lordowie doprowadziła do uniemożliwienia opuszczenia przez tych Xenos swojej gromady macierzystej. Jednocześnie Imperium strzeże ich, aby oddziały Tyranidów z Floty-Roju Kraken nie mogły wchłonąć ich niszczycielskiego potencjału. Często ich światy atakują Drukhari, którzy następnie używają ich w roli gladiatorów na swych arenach w Commorragh. *Demiurgowie - rasa rzemieślników, niejednokrotnie współpracująca z wrogami Chaosu, w tym także Imperium. Kilka z ich grup sprzymierzyło się z Dominium Tau. Dysponują potężną technologią jonową, utrzymują się z górnictwa asteroidalnego, trzymają się z dala od przestrzeni imperialnej, lecz często są zapraszani przez gubernatorów planetarnych w celach handlowych, szczególnie natomiast przez Adeptus Mechanicus, z którymi handlują jednak na stacjach i pojazdach kosmicznych. Z reguły rasa pacyficzna, lecz ma potężny, choć nieliczny arsenał. Co warto zaznaczyć stanęli u boku ludzi w trakcie walki z Flotą-Rojem Jormungandr w 995.M41. Zorganizowani są w Bractwa. *Hrudowie - agresywna rasa wykorzystująca Osnowę jako podstawę swojej cywilizacji. Żyje z piractwa, głównie rabując statki Imperium. Najwyraźniej jest równie stara co Eldarzy i prawdopodobnie została spaczona przez Zgubne Moce jako jedna z pierwszych. Wydaje się, iż wierzą w Slaanesha jako swojego naczelnego boga w panteonie pełnym mordu i zepsucia. *Jokaero - starożytna rasa, licząca mniej więcej tyle samo lat co Eldarzy. Przypominają orangutany Pongo z czasów, gdy Ziemia była jeszcze podobna do Cadii przed jej upadkiem. WIelokortnie towarzyszy ludziom, szczególnie Wolnym Handlarzom i Inkwizytorzom, w roli ich pomocników czy też służących. *Krooci - ptakopodobna rasa, która poprzez zjedzenie czyichś zwłok asymiluje cechy rasy, jednak nie jedzą jedynie zwłok demonów, heretyków i Tau. Są nie tyle członkami co raczej połączeni sojuszem, pełniąc rolę piechoty do walki wręcz, niemniej dysponują rusznicami jonowymi przypominającymi staroterrańskie karabiny czarnoprochowe. W tajemnicy przed Dominium mają zdolność podróży na drugie krańce galaktyki dzięki napędowi osnowiańskiemu. Często zatrudniają się jako najemnicy, w tym także w Imperium, najczęściej stając się przyjaciółmi imperialnych kaprów. Dużo z nich działa na terenie Calixis. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo iż kilku z tych najemników to szpiedzy Większego Dobra. *Najady - pokojowo nastawiona rasa, która stworzyła tak zwaną Republikę. Wielokrotnie odwiedzani przez ludzi i Mrocznych Eldarów, w przypadku tych drugich nękani nieustannymi atakami w celu znalezienia niewolników. Brak informacji o tym, czy znajdują się w sojuszu bądź pod protektoratem Imperium Człowieka. *Nicassar - ośmiornicopodobna rasa pełniąca rolę psioników w szeregach Dominium Tau. Wielokrotnie nękani przez Imperium, od czasu pojawienia się niebieskoskórych z T'au i przystąpieniu do ich państwa są jednymi z najczęstszych żołnierzy na froncie przeciwko ludzkości. Podobnie jak Krooci czy Demiurgowie posiadają zdolność podróżowania na dalekie dystanse gwiezdne, docierając jednak maksymalnie do Strefy Wiru w centrum Drogi Mlecznej. *Q'Orl - tworzący tak zwany Kombinat Roju arachnopodobni kosmici z rubieży sektora Calixis. Ich królestwo, choć małe względem Imperium Człowieka, to jednak dosyć rozległe. Dla wielu pozostają zagadką, a nawet mitem. Groźni dla pozostałych Xenos, a szczególnie dla Imperium, które cierpi na ich najazdy na kolonie oraz floty astralne. *Rak'Gol - niezwykle niebezpieczna, brutalna i wroga do wszystkich pozostałych rasa piratów na terenie Obszaru Koronus. Ich działania są oznaczone szlakiem wraków, zniszczonych stacji kosmicznych oraz spustoszonych planet. Nawet Straż Śmierci znana ze swoich xenobójstw nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie skutecznie z takim zagrożeniem. Nie jest możliwe odgadnięcie ich celu ataku za pomocą psioniki czy Imperialnego Tarotu. Krążą legendy o tej rasie wśród astralnych żeglarzy, na przykład że służy im Osnowa lub że właśnie w niej się rodzą. *Saruthi - wypaczona przez wpływ Mrocznego Księcia rasa, będąca niegdyś potężną i zaawansowaną technologicznie, teraz jednak znajdującą się przez własne błędy na skraju wymarcia. Posiadali niezwykle skomplikowaną jak na ludzki umysł sieć międzyplanetarnych teleportów, bazującej na technologii czterech wymiarów, nie jak ludzie na Osnowie, przez którą zostali zmienieni. Posiadali własną wersję plugawej księgi o nazwie Necrotech. *Slann - reptilianie, którzy najwyraźniej są dziełem Przedwiecznych. Występują teraz dosyć rzadko, niegdyś byli podobni do ludzi czy Eldarów, teraz jednak cofnęli się w rozwoju do poziomu podobnego Uciekinierom. *Sslyth - sprzymierzona z Drukhari wężopodobna rasa, często służąca w roli najemników bądź sojuszników, którzy wchodzą w skład orszaków upadłych Eldarów. Zamieszkują północną część Drogi Mlecznej. *Tarellianie - gadopodobna rasa, która weszła w skład Dominium Tau. Służą jako ciężka piechota żołnierzy Większego Dobra. Szczerze nienawidzą ludzkości po xenobójstwach, jakich się na nich dopuściła. *Umbra - tajemnicza rasa obcych przemierzająca przestrzeń kosmiczną w postaci czarnych kul, jakie są wabione przez energię osnowiańską, nie tylko w postaci anomalii, lecz również poprzez prosty napęd pojazdów kosmicznych czy bram prowadzących do Osnowy. *Vespidzi - pochodzący z planety Vespid owadzi Xenos, jacy przyłączyli się do Dominium Tau. Służą w nim jako piechota latająca, albowiem ich skrzydła na plecach zastępują ludzkie i orkoidalne plecaki odrzutowe. Wymarli *C'tan - przedwieczni Xenos, zabici po Biotransferze Nekrontyrów przez powstałych w wyniku tego Nekronów. Ich Odłamki stał się częścią armii tych mechanicznych abominacji. Najechali galaktykę celem odnalezienia energii do pożarcia. Kierowała nimi nienawiść do wszystkiego, co powstało w wyniku Pierwszych. *Diasporeksi - kombinat międzygatunkowy, który jest wliczany zarówno do Xenos jak i podludzi. Ta koczownicza rasa została wybita przez lojalny wówczas legion Kosmicznych Marines w postaci Dzieci Imperatora, w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty. *Intereksowie - podludzie zaliczani do Xenos w wyniku używania przez nich ksenotechnologii, w tym także eldarskiej. Wytępieni na krótko przed Herezją Horusa. *Kinebrachowie - rasa, jaka w czasie Złotej Ery Technologii była wroga ludziom, lecz została pokonana. W czasie Ery Zamętu postanowili dołączyć do Intereksów, których los podzielili w ostatnich dniach Wielkiej Krucjaty *Przedwieczni - pierwsza rasa, która kiedykolwiek się pojawiła. Twórcy przodków ludzi, Krorków (dzisiaj: Orkowie), Eldarów (pośrednio również Mrocznych), Jokaero, Slann i wielu innych. Władali całą Drogą Mleczną do czasu najechania jej przez C'tan i rozpoczęcia Wojny w Niebiosach, w trakcie której zostali wybici do nogi. Relacje Między sobą thumb|264px|Biel-Tan w walce z TyranidamiXenos nie stanowią jednej rasy - tak naprawdę to grupa wielu rozmaitych gatunków. Jedne z nich są ze sobą sprzymierzone, inne natomiast walczą przeciwko sobie. Galaktyka zaznała wiele cierpienia przez te lata, ale była w tym samym czasie świadkiem potężnych przymierzy między jednymi rasami, a drugimi. Niemniej wielu Xenos prędzej skoczy sobie do gardeł niż postanowi się dogadać, czego przykładem są relacje Eldarów z Nekronami czy Orków wobec Tau. Dodać można również nie tak odległy przykład jak Tyranidzi, którzy nigdy nie zamierzają zawierać jakichkolwiek paktów z rasami tej galaktyki (o ile w ogóle wiedzą co to dyplomacja). Wbrew tym stereotypom jednak zdarzają się nawet sojusze między Xenos, co najwięksi gracze sceny politycznej kosmosu widzą jako powód do niepokojów. Eldarzy sprzymierzali się ze swoimi mrocznymi kuzynami, na przykład w celu walki z Chaosem lub o przyszłość swojej rasy, natomiast Nekroni wspierali działania wielu innych gatunków, w tym młodziutkich Tau i ich sojuszników przeciwko Wielkiemu Pożeraczowi. Motywy te wciąż pozostają zagadką dla wielu znawców tej rasy. Z Imperium thumb|244px|Kilku gubernatorów łamie zasady Świętej Terry i zatrudnia wielu Xenos do wyręczania ich z kilku nieczystych spraw.Imperium Człowieka prowadzi ostrą propagandę antyxenosjańską. Pierze ludziom mózgi poprzez agresywną propagandę, przedstawiając wielu obcych jako sługi zdradzieckich heretyków lub też jako zagrożenie dla ludzkości, której nienawidzą i której śmierci bardzo pragną. Pomimo tego jednak nie jest to bezpodstawna propaganda, a większość z tych słów jest prawdziwa. Ludzkie supermocarstwo toczy niekończącą się wojnę z Orkami, Tyranidami, Eldarami, Nekronami Mrocznymi Eldarami, Tau i wieloma innymi gatunkami, o istnieniu których niektórzy woleliby nawet nie wiedzieć. Ta niekończąca się wojna ciągnie się od Gwiazd Halo aż po najdalsze krańce Segmentum Ultima. Jeśli ludzkośc ma przetrwać musi zaufać Straży Śmierci, Kosmicznym Marines oraz Inkwizytorom z Ordo Xenos, albowiem jeśli ktokolwiek postanowi zaprzestać walk z obcymi prędzej go rozszarpią rzekomi sojusznicy niż zdecydują się zrobić to, do czego dążył. Nie zawsze jednak jest tak jak to opisano wcześniej. Wielokrotnie kosmici sami przyszli ze wsparciem do Imperium lub sami wręcz błagali je o pomoc. Orkowy klan Krfawych Toporów otwarcie współpracuje z ludźmi, co dla wielu jest dziwne, że są tacy zielonoskórzy, jacy pomagają rodzajowi istoty, która zadała im niewyobrażalne straty. Kolejnym przykładem są Eldarzy ze światostatku Biel-Tan, którzy często ludzkości pomagają. Arcyprorokini z tej grupy - Macha - wielokrotnie pomagała zakonowi Krwawych Kruków w walce z Chaosem, wiedząc iż jeśli nie połączą sił to nikt nie przetrwa, nawet Aeldari. Inny Światostatek - Ulthwe - pomógł Gwardii Imperialnej w walce z sojuszem Pożeraczy Światów (Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu) i Wrednych Słońc (Orkowie), a później też z Nekronami na planecie Lorn V. Mroczni kuzyni Eldarów ze światostatków - Drukhari - niejednokrotnie pracują w roli najemników kilku gubernatorów. Co więcej Kabała Dzieci Cierni wspomogła diuka Severusa XIII w jego rebelii, której skutkiem było powstanie w sektorze Calixis nowej siły - Dominacji Severańskiej. Tau również pracowali z Imperium, głównie w walce z Tyranidami i Arcywrogiem. W ostatnich czasach ludzkości pomagają również Nekroni. Jeden z nich - Trazyn Nieskończony - pomógł Belisariusowi Cawlowi w zrozumieniu natury pylonów i uruchomienia ich. Z Chaosem thumb|208px|Ork Chaosu - skutek spaczenia Arcywroga na nieszczęśniku.Xenos, podobnie jak Imperium, szczerze darzą nienawiścią demony Chaosu. Doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z jednego - jeśli Chaos wygra i zabije Imperatora, cała galaktyka jest stracona, co tyczy się również wszystkich ras. W zasadzie istnienie tego zagrożenia, jak również nowo przybyłych Tyranidów, jest prawdopodobnie jedynym czynnikiem, dzięki któremu możliwy jest sojusz ludzi z obcymi. Jednak tak jak ludzie, obcy może zostać wypaczony przez Osnowę, a w nielicznych wypadkach nawet zginąć od niej, jak ma to miejsce w przypadku Aeldari i Drukhari. Są jednak takie rasy, których Zgubne Moce tak łatwo dotknąć nie mogą, na przykład dysponujący szczątkowymi duszami Tau bądź w ogóle nie mający dusz Nekroni. Chociaż niski współczynnik oddziaływania na Osnowę często oznacza jednocześnie niemożliwość podróży przez nią to ma tym samym jednocześnie sporo plusów, jak niemożliwość bycia opętanym przez demony. Galaktyka Drogi Mlecznej pełna jest rozmaitych ras, a duża część z nich jest niestety spaczona przez Chaos. Orkowe Najemniaki zatrudniają na przykład swoich spaczonych braci jako załogantów, natomiast Drukhari zdają się wykorzystywać tą siłę na swój sposób. Bywa jednak tak, że energia Chaosu jest podstawą kilku gatunków, jak ma to miejsce w przypadku Hrudów, którzy korzystają z Osnowy przy budowie i ładowaniu karabinów, napędów nadświetlnych, dział na okrętach kosmicznych lub tworzeniu pancerza. Większośc jednak wręcz brzydzi się tykać artefaktów czy rzeczy tworzonych przez Chaos. A przyczyna tego jest jedna - według wielu z nich kto raz wkroczy na mroczną ścieżkę Zgubnych Mocy nie będzie mógł z niej zawrócić. Ciekawostki *Nazwa Xenos pochodzi z języka starogreckiego i oznacza rzeczywiście obcego, lecz określeniem tym Helleńczycy nazywali przybyszy z innych krajów helleńskich niż swój, np. takim wyrażeniem Ateńczyk nazywał Spartanina. Inaczej wyglądało to w przypadku pozostałych narodów, które nazywano barbarzyńcami, np. ten sam Ateńczyk nazwałby tym drugim mianem Persa czy Kartagińczyka. *Tak jak Imperium przypomina ogółem całą historię ludzkości, a administracyjnie Starą Rzeszę, tak Xenos w wielu wypadkach przypominają wiele rozmaitych kultur ze znanego nam świata, np. Dominium Tau bardzo mocno przypomina kultury dalekowschodnie, to jest Chiny, Koreę i Japonię. *Dużo Xenos jest lekko zmodyfikowaną kopią znanych z Warhammer Fantasy ras, np. Eldarzy to Wysokie Elfy, Orkowie stanowią zmodernizowaną wersję z WHF, natomiast Nekroni w Warhammer 40k zawierają liczne podobieństwa do Królów Grobowcowych. *Xenos to nie podludzie czy mutanty, niemniej parę razy pojęcia te stosowane są w odniesieniu do jednej rasy, na przykład do Diasporeksów czy Intereksów. Przypisy Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Wymarłe rasy